Chinese Military (War on Terror)
The Chinese People's Liberation Army (PLA) is the armed forces of the People's Republic of China (PRC) and its founding and ruling political party, the Communist Party of China (CPC). The PLA consists of five professional service branches: the Ground Force, Navy, Air Force, Rocket Force, and the Strategic Support Force. Units around the country are assigned to one of five theater commands by geographical location. The PLA is the world's largest military force and constitutes the second largest defence budget in the world. It is one of the fastest modernising military powers in the world and has been termed as a potential military superpower, with significant regional defense and rising global power projection capabilities. China is also the third largest arms exporter in the world. The PLA is under the command of the Central Military Commission (CMC) of the CPC. It is legally obliged to follow the principle of civilian control of the military, although in practical terms this principle has been implemented in such a way as to ensure the PLA is under the absolute control of the Communist Party. Its commander in chief is the Chairman of the Central Military Commission (usually the General Secretary of the Communist Party of China). The Ministry of National Defense, which operates under the State Council, does not exercise any authority over the PLA and is far less powerful than the CMC. Military service is compulsory by law; however, compulsory military service in China has never been enforced due to large numbers of military and paramilitary personnel. In times of national emergency, the People's Armed Police and the People's Liberation Army militia act as a reserve and support element for the PLAGF. Emblem_of_the_People's_Liberation_Army_Ground_Force.png|Emblem of the People's Liberation Army Ground Force Emblem of the People's Liberation Army Navy.png|Emblem of the People's Liberation Army Navy Emblem_of_People's_Liberation_Army_Air_Force.svg.png|People's Liberation Army Air Force emblem Emblem of People's Liberation Army Rocket Force.png|Emblem of People's Liberation Army Rocket Force Emblem of People's Liberation Army Strategic Support Force.png|Emblem of People's Liberation Army Strategic Support Force Inventory Infantry * Rifleman * Machine Gunner * Sniper * Rocket Soldier * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Technician * Officer Chinese Riflemen.jpg|Riflemen Chinese_military_airmen honor_guard.jpg|Airmen Chinese Airborne.jpg|Airborne PLAN_sailors.jpg|Navy Sailors Navy Soldiers.jpg|Navy Soldiers Infantrymen with QBZ-95.jpg|Infantrymen with QBZ-95 Chinese Machine Gunner.jpg|Machine Gunner Chinese Sniper.jpg|Sniper chinese anti tank soldier.jpg|Anti-Tank Soldier Chinese Mortar.jpg|Mortar Team chinese medic.jpg|Medic chinese officer.jpg|Officers Vehicles * Sharp Claw 1 * Sharp Claw 2 * Combat Robot * Type 70 * Type 85 * W90 * Type 83 SPH * PLZ-89 * PLL-05 * CS/SM1 * CS/SM4 * SM4 * 15P * SH-1 * SH-2 * SH-3 * SH-5 * SP-3/PCL-09 * CS/SS6 * CS/AH2 * CS/SH1 * CS/SH2 * CS/SM10 * CS/SH4 * SH9 * Type 07PA * PLZ07A/B * PLZ-09 * PLL-09 * PLZ05A * PLZ-45 * PLZ-52 * PLZ-05/PLZ-04 * CS/VP4 * CS/VP3 * 8M * Security Enforcement Transportation * CS/VP11 * 12P * Type 63 * Type 77 * ZSD-85 * ZSD-89/A * ZSD-90 * ZFB-05 * VN3 * VN4 * CS/VN10 * CS/VN11 * QL-550 * CS/VNBC * ZSL-92/VN2 * ZSL-93 * ZFB-08 * CS/VN9 * ZBL09 * 13P * VP10 * ZBD-04 Infantry fighting vehicle * WZ501A Infantry fighting vehicle * YW307 Infantry fighting vehicle * Type 91 Infantry fighting vehicle * CS/VNBC Infantry fighting vehicle * ZBD-03 Infantry fighting vehicle * ZTZ-59 HIFV Infantry fighting vehicle * ZBD2000 Infantry fighting vehicle * ZBD-05 Infantry fighting vehicle * ZBD-97 Infantry fighting vehicle * ZBD-04A Infantry fighting vehicle * VN-11 Infantry fighting vehicle * VN-12 Infantry fighting vehicle * ZBL08/VN1 Infantry fighting vehicle * 13P Infantry fighting vehicle * CS/AA5 Infantry fighting vehicle * VN12 Infantry fighting vehicle * VN17 Infantry fighting vehicle * Type 85 AFV * Type 90 AFV * PTL-02 * ZTL09 assault gun * ST1 * 07PD * ZBD2000 Amphibious Armored Fighting Vehicle * Type 63 Amphibious Tank * Type 63A * Type 62 Light Tank * Al-Khalid Main Battle Tank * Type 59 Main Battle Tank * Type 69 Main Battle Tank * Type 96 Main Battle Tank * M-84 Main Battle Tank * Type 88 * Type 96/A * Type 99 * Type 99A * VT1A Main Battle Tank * VT2 Main Battle Tank * VT3 Main Battle Tank * VT4 Main Battle Tank * VT5 Main Battle Tank * Type 89 tank destroyer * PTZ-89 * PTL-02 * ZTL-09 * ST1 * 07PD * Type 63 * Type 81 * Type 82 * Type 83 * WM-40 * WM-80 * PHZ-89 * Type 90 * Type 90A * Type 90B * SR-4 * PR50 * PHZ-10 * A100/E * AR-1A * PHL-03 * SR-7 * SR-5 * AR-3 * A200 * A300 * SY300 * SY400 * Type 63 * Type 80 * CS/SA1 * SW2 * PGZ-95/04A * PGZ-07 * LD2000 * CS/SA5 * FK1000 * SWS2 * SA2 * WZ-111 Sharp Claw 1.jpg|Sharp Claw 1 Sharp Claw 2.jpg|Sharp Claw 2 1280px-Eastwind_EQ2050_-_4.jpg|EQ2050 Armored Vehicle EQ2050 with a modified chassis.JPG|EQ2050 with a Modified Chassis CSK-131 Mengshi.jpg|CSK-131 Mengshi WZ-523 armored personnel carrier.jpg|WZ-523 APC 1280px-HJ-9_mounted_on_WZ550.jpg|HJ-9 mounted on WZ550 PLL-05 Self-Propelled Gun-Mortar.jpg|PLL-05 Self-Propelled Gun-Mortar Type 08 Infantry Fighting Vehicle.jpg|Type 08 Infantry Fighting Vehicle ZTL-11_Assault_Vehicle.jpg|Type-11 Assault Vehicle Type 63 (armoured personnel carrier).jpg|Type 63 APC Type 95 SPAAG vehicle.jpg|Type 95 self-propelled anti-aircraft artillery Type 09 SPAAA.jpg|Type 09 self-propelled anti-aircraft artillery Type 03 Airborne infantry fighting vehicle.jpg|Type 03 Airborne IFV Type 04 IFV.jpg|Type 04 IFV Type 05 amphibious fighting vehicle.jpg|Type 05 Amphibious Fighting Vehicle Type 96 tank.jpg|Type 96 Main Battle Tank Type 96A Main battle tank.jpg|Type 96A Main Battle Tank Type 96B Main battle tank.jpg|Type 96B Main Battle Tank ZTZ 99 Main battle tank.jpg|ZTZ 99 Main Battle Tank ZTZ-99A tank.jpg|ZTZ-99A Main Battle Tank PLZ-05 Self-Propelled Howitzer.jpg|PLZ-05 Self-Propelled Howitzer PLZ-07 Self-Propelled Howitzer.jpg|PLZ-07 Self-Propelled Howitzer GZM.jpg|GZM HQ-6A Air defense artillery (IHQ-6A, the land-based version Type 730 CIWS).jpg|HQ-6A Air defense artillery HQ-9 SAM.jpg|HQ-9 SAM 1280px-HQ-16A_Surface-to-air_missiles_20170919.jpg|HQ-16A SAM WM-80 MRL.jpg|WM-80 MRL Type 81 MRLS.jpg|Type 81 MRLS PHL-03 heavy multiple rocket launcher.jpg|PHL-03 heavy multiple rocket launcher CJ-10 Cruise missile.jpg|CJ-10 Cruise missile DF-11_TEL_vehicle_-1.jpg|Dong-Feng 11 short-range ballistic missile Dong-Feng 15 short-range ballistic missile.JPG|Dong-Feng 15 short-range ballistic missile Dong-Feng 16 medium-range ballistic missile.jpg|Dong-Feng 16 medium-range ballistic missile DF-21A medium-range ballistic missile.jpg|Dong-Feng-21A medium-range ballistic missile Dong-Feng 26 intermediate-range ballistic missile.JPG|Dong-Feng 26 intermediate-range ballistic missile DF-5B Intercontinental ballistic missile.jpg|Dong-Feng-5B Intercontinental ballistic missile DF-31 Intercontinental ballistic missile.jpg|Dong-Feng-31 Intercontinental ballistic missile Sea Vessels ' * Type 067 utility landing craft * Type 074-class landing ship * Zubr-class LCAC * Jinsha II-class LCAC * Type 071 amphibious transport dock * Type 072A landing ship * Type 073 landing ship * Malyutka class Midget submarine * Type 091 Han class Nuclear attack Submarine * Type 092 Xia class Nuclear ballistic missile Submarine * Type 093/G Shang class Nuclear attack Submarine * Type 094 Jin class Nuclear ballistic missile Submarine * Type 096 ''Tang class Nuclear ballistic missile Submarine * Modified Project 629 Golf class: Type 6631/031 Submarine * Type 039A/AG/B/C (Type 041)Yuan class Submarine * Type 039/039G Song class * Project 636 Kilo II class * Srednyaya submarine * P 4-class torpedo boat * Type 062 gunboat * C 14-class missile boat * Type 021-class missile boat * Type 22-class missile boat * Type 037 corvette * Type 056 corvette * Kronshtadt-class submarine chaser * Type 053H2G Jiangwei I class frigate * Type 054 Jiangkai I (Ma'anshan) class frigate * Type 053H3 Jiangwei II class frigate * Type 054A Jiangkai II class frigate * Anshan-class destroyer * Sovremennyy-class destroyer * Type 051B Luhai-class destroyer * Type 051C Luzhou-class destroyer * Type 052 Luhu-class destroyer * Type 052B Guangzhou-class destroyer * Type 052C Luyang II (Lanzhou) class * Type 052D Luyang III class destroyer * Renhai-class cruiser * Type 001A aircraft carrier Iranian_Velayat-90_Naval_Exercise_by_IRIN_(2).jpg|C 14-class missile boat Type 22-class missile boat.jpg|Type 22-class missile boat Jinsha II-class LCAC.jpg|Jinsha II-class LCAC Zubr-class LCAC.jpg|Zubr-class LCAC Yunnan_Class_067_general_purpose_landing_craft.jpg|Yunnan-Class Type 067 utility landing craft Type 072A landing ship.jpg|Type 072A landing ship Type 074 landing ship.JPG|Type 074 landing ship Type 037II-class missile boat.JPG|Type 037II-class missile boat Type 056 corvette.jpg|Type 056 corvette Kronshtadt-class submarine chaser.jpg|Kronshtadt-class submarine chaser Type 053H3 frigate.jpg|Type 053H3 frigate Type 054A Jiangkai II class frigate.jpg|Type 054A Jiangkai II class frigate Type 071 amphibious transport dock.jpg|Type 071 amphibious transport dock Anshan-class destroyer.jpg|Anshan-class destroyer Type 052B destroyer.jpg|Type 052B destroyer Type 052C Luyang II (Lanzhou) class.jpg|Type 052C Luyang II (Lanzhou) class Type 052D Luyang-III Class.jpg|Type 052D Luyang-III Class Type 051B Luhai-class destroyer.jpg|Type 051B Luhai-class destroyer Type 051C Luzhou-class destroyer.jpg|Type 051C Luzhou-class destroyer Type 052 Luhu-class destroyer.jpg|Type 052 Luhu-class destroyer Type_055_destroyer Renhai-class cruiser.jpg|Renhai-class cruiser Type 001A aircraft carrier.jpg|Type 001A aircraft carrier Chinese_Type_093_submarine.jpg|Yuan class Submarine Song-class submarine.jpg|Song-class submarine Kilo-class submarine.jpg|Kilo-class submarine Jin-class submarine Ballistic Missile Submarine.JPG|Jin-class submarine '''Air Craft * AVIC 601-S * Chengdu Pterodactyl I * CAIC Z-10 * Harbin Z-19 * Harbin Z-9 * Aérospatiale SA 321 Super Frelon * Guizhou JL-9 * Hongdu L-15 * Shenyang J-8 * Shenyang J-11 * Shenyang J-13 * Shenyang J-15 * Shenyang J-16 * Shenyang J-31 * Chengdu J-7 * Chengdu J-9 * Chengdu J-10 * Chengdu J-20 * Nanchang J-12 * Nanchang Q-5 * Xian JH-7 * Xian H-6 * Xian H-8 * Xi'an Y-20 * Sukhoi Su-27 * Sukhoi Su-35 * KJ-2000 Changhe Z-8.jpg|Changhe Z-8 Harbin Z-9.jpg|Harbin Z-9 CAIC Z-10.jpg|CAIC Z-10 Harbin_Z-19_helicopter.jpg|Harbin Z-19 helicopter Chengdu J-10.png|Chengdu J-10 Chengdu J-20 multirole fighter.jpg|Chengdu J-20 Shenyang J-11.JPG|Shenyang J-11 Shenyang J-16.jpg|Shenyang J-16 PLAAF_Sukhoi_Su-30.jpg|Sukhoi Su-30 Sukhoi Su-35 china.jpg|Sukhoi Su-35 Xi'an JH-7 Fighter bomber.jpg|Xi'an JH-7 Fighter bomber Xian H-6.jpg|Xian H-6 Strategic bomber Shaanxi Y-8.jpg|Shaanxi Y-8 Shaanxi Y-9.jpg|Shaanxi Y-9 Xi'an Y-20.jpg|Xi'an Y-20 KJ2000_at_2014_Zhuhai_Air_Show.jpg|KJ-2000 Airborne early warning and control Category:Real Life Armies Category:Factions Category:Chinese Military Category:War on Terror